The World's The War
The World's The War is a song by JT Music, released October 23, 2016. It's about Battlefield 1. Lyrics Click here to see rap meanings Soon the World won't have to ask How much impact one assassin has It happened fast, like like a match to gas We watch the world take a tragic path I packed my bags, grabbed my cap and mask Mama say goodbye to this strapping lad I'll be coming home with post traumatic stress And the Aftermath will have me flashing back To when we felt the blast, and our castle cracked Our defenses shattered, we were collapsing fast And my lungs were filled with ash and acid gas Pockets full of tags from every chap I've stabbed Yes, I have regrets, but I had to act Would I rather be dead than adapt to that? Let me rest in Peace, where's my casket at I'm not a basket case, this is my habitat We've got a knack for massive weapons, that's a fact Won't be long before we're catching flak for that Every trench we made, was an effective grave Getting attacked in waves, crashing back to back It's time I take, the wheel and run I'm driving tanks, and wielding guns I'll fly a plane if it's means stealing one You can deal with war, can you deal with puns? I'll be making sure, this Battlefield is won! The war's is the world, the world's the war A fire burns, we can't ignore The gears will turn, as we're reborn We are machines with no remorse Skies are dark above me Been through hell and back Fight for king and country And keep your pride if it means death Now listen closely to me soldier When you feel the world on your shoulders You just need to blow off some steam Do you know what to do with that, Neebs? Wait a second, is that magnetic? If you don't know that, then just forget it Attention squad, we're gonna need a medic I can see a jeep, I really need to wreck it! To destruction, I'm devoted That's why my methods are a bit explosive Cooking a grenade before I throw it (Locomotive coming) Duly noted! Got an AT-Rocket, lock and load it Plant some dynamites and wait a moment Hopefully I'll be the one to blow it And if I'm lucky, PROMOTED!! I don't need a cape to be a man of steel But I'm not a hero, cuz if that was real My disastrous habits wouldn't have appeal When I see destruction, I get Battlefeels (Whooo) Back on the saddle in Battlefield When I slaughter you, you'll know how cattle feel Who knows how many casualites that'll yield (What if we surrender, can we have a deal?) That's off the table, save your breath I've been called the ace, where you place your bets I'm a plane guy, ain't a space cadet Your only Call of Duty is to pay your debts I'm declaring war, you're just making threats I'm the hype train you ain't derailing yet Stay away from places that my tank can get I'll break your walls down and pave the way with treads You'll make a great display on my bayonet A whole generation felt lost Return home, broken shellshocked From the bunkers we fell into Hell's maw Showed a dark side, noone else saw The blood of friends is on my hands It's not the time for sitting on the fence Even if you want, you can't hop a trench So just put your foot down on some Ottomans If they're on our land, we'll defend it And then we'll implement demented methods Meant for impairing our enemies' senses While preparing our weapon and wrenches For repairing the mess in our engines Killin' Jerry's and wrecking their census Then I'll carry my friends to protection And bury the rest in the trenches! Category:Songs